People to Kill
by bloomsburry
Summary: Arya Stark is the favored servant of the Many-Faced God. So after Arya died, she is given another chance to live again. But as long as she is able to kill the people in her new list, then she will be able to live in the past, during the time of King Aery's the Mad King. (drabble series)
1. Chapter 1

.

Arya Stark lay there stunned. She didn't know what exactly happened prior to her arrival there, but she dimly recalled fighting against a wight beside her direwolf Nymeria in the Great War. And she certainly recalled falling towards the ground with a sword buried in her chest, so why was she there? Why was Arya floating in the black pool of water in the House of Black and White?

She was certain she had died.

Yet she wasn't.

She was alive and uninjured with her clothes currently soaked with poison.

"Dark heart," said a disembodied voice from somewhere. The sound of it was so sudden that Arya sat upright from the water, her eyes darting this way and that in search of the voice. Yet could not find anyone but the stone statues of different Gods of Death surrounding her.

"Do not be afraid, Arya Stark. I am not your enemy," assured the voice.

"Then, who are you?" Arya asked as she hauled herself to her feet. Water dripping down her clothes. "And why am I here?"

"You know who I am, dear one, for you have serve me for many years since you were brought to my House from across the Sea."

"Jaqen H'ghar?" Arya inquired uncertainly. "Is that you?"

She heard the sound of laughter and Arya instantly shivered for how cold and cruel the laughter was. It echoed around the cavernous temple within the House of Black and White.

"Sadly, I am not him." The voice said, "But perhaps a reminder is in order. Tell me, child, how many Gods do you think exist in this world?"

"There is only one God." Arya replied automatically, "And his name is Death."

"And what do you say to Death?"

"Not today."

"Yes, not today, as you soon realized when I have brought you back to this time and place. You are alive when you are supposed to be dead. Do you want to know why I spared you, dear child?"

Arya realized who she was talking to, and when she finally did, there was a shiver of fear that raced up her spine when she answered: "Yes."

"Because I love how bloodthirsty you are, Arya Stark, and how your bloodlust had serve me well in the years before the Great War. For this reason, I am willing to let you live again in this time, but in one condition…"

"What do you mean by in this time?" Arya brave the question as she faced this unknown entity. "And on what condition?"

"I will let you live again as long as you are able to kill the people in the list that I will give you. If you accomplish this task, then you will be able to live in this time if you desire it."

"And what time is this?" Arya inquired in confusion.

"It is the time during the reign of King Aery's the Mad King." The voice answered, sounding amuse.

Arya inwardly cursed.

* * *

 **Author's Note:** Thank you for reading! Your reviews fuels my passion for writing so please don't hesitate to tell me what you think! If you want to see the aesthetics, story trailer and photoshopped edits that I made for the story please check out my twitter, facebook pinterest, youtube or tumblr account. But you can always contact me on _**twitter, facebook or tumblr** _so please don't be a stranger and let us be friends!


	2. Chapter 2

**Tourney at Lannisport**

Arya soon discovered that Death owned the Iron Bank as well as the entirety of Braavos.

"I own it, yes," he had admitted to her in a nonchalant way, "I own much more than that actually, but I have no time to list every land and property I own. So if you need anything, you only ask, and the Iron Bank shall provide you in whatever you need. Just simply show them the mark that I have burned in your palm and they will know that you are under my orders."

Death had said. Simple as that.

The mark on her palm, which was given to her by Death, was the shape of a hooded man, or the stranger, and Arya soon realized how useful it was as she showed her mark between transaction. Furthermore, having a benefactor was very convenient for Arya too because after acquiring a generous amount of money from the Iron Bank, Arya was able to get things that she needed, such as the Valyrian armor, sword and shield from an Antaryon; the four chest filled with gold and silver, as well as chest of clothes that were fitted for her.

Other than those, Death had also given her a direwolf and a shadowcat from the menagerie of the Sea Lord's Palace. Then there was the matter of the purple-sailed ship prepared for her in the Purple Harbor; a ship headed for Lannisport where a Tourney was about to occur.

A tourney held by Tywin Lannister to celebrate the birth of Prince Viserys Targaryen.

The mark on her palm itched just thinking about the Lannisters, and the people she wanted to kill in that place.

However, Death had given her a specific instruction in how to kill her first target in this time.

"The first man you will have to kill is Gregor Clegane." Death had said to her, "You will have to face him in the Tourney at Lannisport."

"And how do you want me to kill him?" Arya asked.

"Do you remember how Ser Loras Tyrell was able to win against him in the Tourney at King's Landing? It's because of his horse. Loras Tyrell was using a mare in heat and the Mountain's stallion fell for it. Use the same method to antagonize the mountain and bring him down to his knees. Don't be like the Red Viper of Dorne, however, don't be arrogant, so when you have the chance, kill him at once. I want you do it while the crowd is looking on. Use the skills you learnt from Brienne of Tarth. I know she taught you well, but I also know that my Faceless Men have taught you to used your resources and the terrain against your foe. Be sneaky…and don't be too honorable when you bring down the Mountain." Death had advised her when he finally assigned her first kill order.

.

Her ship arrived the day before the Tourney. She had her people deal with the dock master and other matters while she took up tent in the Lannister lands with her squire, a boy of no more than three-and-ten, whom she had hired at the suggestion of the Kindly Man.

"He's mute, but he has sharp of mind and keen of eye. You will do well with him." The Kindly Man had told her, and Arya knew that it was another way of saying to her that the boy was there to either guard her or spy on her.

No matter. Arya would make use of the Dornish boy whose name was supposed to be Yandry. Indeed, Yandry did well at being a servant and a squire to her throughout their entire journey to Westeros.

.

Arya joined the list as the mystery knight. In her valyrian steel armor and carrying a sword, the sight of her created such a devastating effect on the people as she made her appearance for the first time.

Of course, they didn't know that she was a woman beneath her armor and Arya hoped to keep that way as she fought in the meele.

Arya fought exceptionally well against her opponents, having the advantage of cutting most of the swords in two with her Valyrian sword, while her Valyrian armor kept her adversaries from hacking or injuring her too. People cheered for her as loudly as they cheered for Ser Arthur Dayne, Ser Jaime Lannister and Prince Rhaegar Targaryen, who were also present in the Tourney.

As she fought against men who were far better and stronger than her, Arya heard the people shout her false name, "The Dark Knight!" they called her. Both the nobles and the smallfolk alike, and Arya felt exhilarated as she listened to them cheer for her.

But there was nothing as invigorating as the sight of blood dripping from her blade, or the bloodlust she felt when she caught sight of the young Cersei Lannister in the stands.

It took Arya all her willpower not to run towards the Lannister bitch and cleaved Cersei Lannister from head to toe with her Valyrian sword. It was a tempting thought and Arya had to curbed down her bloodlust before it clouded her mind.

.

Arya purposely didn't win the melee. She simply joined the close-combat battle to show people of her worth and get them hyped up for the jousting.

People had begun to wonder who she was now and some had even dared tried to visit her in her tent and see her face. However, the sight of her Laena and Tyanna – her shadowcat and direwolf - stationed at the opening of her tent prevented uninvited guests from ever entering her tent at all.

Arya didn't dare name either of her new animal companions Nymeria for she knew Nymeria wouldn't want a replacement for her.

.

Before the Tourney began, Arya did what Death instructed her and took a mount who was in heat. However, she never expected that she would be facing countless accidents as she joined the jousting as a mystery knight.

* * *

 **Author's Note:** Thank you for reading! Your reviews fuels my passion for writing so please don't hesitate to tell me what you think! If you want to see the aesthetics, story trailer and photoshopped edits that I made for the story please check out my twitter, facebook pinterest, youtube or tumblr account. But you can always contact me on _**twitter, facebook or tumblr** _so please don't be a stranger and let us be friends!


	3. Chapter 3

With the help of her squire Yandry, Arya Stark don on her Valyrian armor. Her armor which was the color of smoke while her sword was the color of the night. This must be the reason that the people called her the 'Dark Knight' for she nearly wore all-black.

As she stepped from her tent and into the jousting site, carrying her shield on her left hand and her Valyrian sword on her right, Arya felt abnormally calm for some reason. Perhaps this was only the calm before storm, for she could feel the tempest of emotions roiling inside her – hatred, vengeance, fury and cold calculation – it was all there, ready to be unleash at her opponent, and Arya was more than ready to face Gregor Clegane in the list.

.

Everything went according to plan. As it should.

As Arya charged against the Mountain, Gregor Clegane's black stallion went into a frenzy the instant it scented Arya's mare in heat.

Arya's lance hit the Mountain squarely in the chest and the _Mountain that Rides_ became the _Mountain that Flies_ as Arya sent him flying off his saddle.

Thousands cheered as they watched as the Mountain fell off his horse and Arya gave a self-satisfied grin at the sight of the Mountain lying on the ground and looking quite dazed.

She knew that the Mountain would be thoroughly pissed after that. However, she didn't know how pissed he would be until the giant of a man stood up and started for her, his long sword in his hand.

Arya drew her black Valyrian sword out of its scabbard as well, preparing to fight. She could hear the crowd began to murmur as they watched the spectacle unfold before them.

Gregor Clegane drew nearer to her and when the Mountain raised his sword up, Arya half-expected for the Mountain to attack her at first, but instead Gregor Clegane went for her mare.

The Mountain brought his sword down and cut off the mare's head off. A drizzle of blood sprayed across Arya's armor as Gregor Clegane beheaded Arya's horse. Then, without warning, the dead mare's legs buckled underneath her and Arya went sliding off her horse in an instant.

It was a good thing because as soon as the Mountain killed her horse, the man went slashing for Arya with his greatsword. The Mountain missed her by mere inches as Arya smoothly tucked in a rolled into the ground. She could hear people screaming and shouting in the stands as the blood of her horse splattered on the ground.

Crouching low, she drew her sword up just in time to catch the Mountain's downward stroke.

"You bastard!" The Mountain growled at her as their sword clashed sharply. "You used that mare on purpose to turn my stallion into a mindless beast!"

"Did I?" Arya asked coldly, her arms shaking as she tried to keep her sword up. "I think you got it all wrong. I used that mare because I intend to turn you into a mindless beast, not your horse."

"YOU FUCKING ARSE!" The Mountain roared in anger and Arya nimbly slipped away from the man before he could overpower her.

The Mountain had a long reach than Arya so she put as much distance on herself and the man while slowly assessing her surroundings as well as her opponent.

Arya would have to slowly hit Gregor Clegane's vulnerable spots, which was the opening of his helm – the visor, and then there was the couter and his polyene, which protected his elbow and the knee respectively. She would have to aim for those spots which would easily debilitate him.

Once more, Gregor Clegane advanced on her, his intent obvious.

Arya could feel the anticipation running high in the screaming crowd as they watched the fight.

She could hear King Aery's announcing to the distressed spectators, "Let them fight! I want to see an end to this!"

 _Good._ Arya thought as she ran forward and swiftly closed the distance between the Mountain and her.

The Mountain halted in his advance and attack her out right. Quick as a shadowcat, she ducked in time when the Mountain brought his sword in an outward slash, but Arya was faster and accurately stabbed at the Mountain's bit of armor that protected his right knee. She heard the scraping sound of steel hitting steel and felt her superior blade cut through the Mountain's inferior armor and straight into flesh and muscle.

The Mountain howled like a mad dog as Arya drew first blood. Now, the crowd went wild and was on their feet as they watched when the Mountain stumbled back.

Yet Arya knew it would take more than a slash in the knee to bring down the Mountain. So Arya danced around the giant of a man, purposely trying to annoy him by hitting and tapping him in the weak spots of his armor.

Later, Arya could see blood dripping out of his armor, the parts of his knees and elbows. The Mountain was stumbling and he had a hard time swinging his sword at Arya.

Yet Arya continued to dance around the Mountain while she was grinning beneath her helm.

 _Don't be too arrogant, Arya Stark._ A voice reminded her all of a sudden and Arya was so startled at the sound that she paused in the middle of her attack.

It was a mistake because as soon as she stopped moving, the Mountain struck her without hesitation. Gregor Clegane hit her in the head so hard that her helm went flying off her head and soon enough, her dark brown hair came spilling freely.

Distantly, she heard everyone's loud gasp as they beheld her, shock that she was, in fact, a woman.

However, this fact made the Mountain even more piss.

"YOU BITCH!"

Arya heard him shout just as she slammed into the ground, completely dazed and her breath knocked out of her. She could feel blood pouring from her head a moment later while somewhere in the distance, she could hear someone calling for the King to stop the fight.

"You must stop the fight, father!"

It was the Prince who was calling and he was shouting over the cacophony of noises of the crowd.

"She's a woman and she's injured! You can't let her fight the Mountain while she's in that state!"

Meanwhile, Arya could hear someone else shouting as well and when she rolled to the side, she could see a golden-haired man running towards them.

"STOP IT CLEGANE! YOU CAN NO LONGER FIGHT HER!" Jaime Lannister was shouting. "SHE'S ALREADY DOWN AS IT IS!"

However, Gregor Clegane was so blinded by his fury that he ignored his liege lord in favor of ending his opponent right then and there.

This time, it was the Mountain's turn to attack her with renewed vigor, anger prompting him to move despite his many injuries.

Arya rolled over swiftly away when the Mountain tried to cleave her in half. The sword struck the ground instead while Arya didn't stop moving and launched herself up.

Now, it was time for Arya to end this fast before Gregor Clegane got the upper hand.

* * *

 **Author's Note:** Thank you for reading! Your reviews fuels my passion for writing so please don't hesitate to tell me what you think! If you want to see the aesthetics, story trailer and photoshopped edits that I made for the story please check out my twitter, facebook pinterest, youtube or tumblr account. But you can always contact me on _**twitter, facebook or tumblr** _so please don't be a stranger and let us be friends!


	4. Chapter 4

With blood dribbling the side of her face, Arya tried her best not to falter in her steps. She knew the injury in her head was bad, hence, it was only rational that she needed to end this fight swiftly. Dizziness still assailed her and Arya mustered all the concentration she had not to past out right then and there.

Once more, Arya half-stumbled as she dived to her right when the Mountain brought his sword towards her in a wild swing. She evaded him successfully, but at the same time, she assessed her surroundings as quickly as she could. Arya realized that she was standing close to the tourney stands, where some of the Lords and Ladies from different Houses were currently sitting at.

 _Perhaps it's time to act._ Arya thought sluggishly as she moved towards the stands, with the intent of drawing the Mountain to her.

As expected, the Mountain followed, still swinging his sword in her direction.

From the corners of her eyes, she watched as Jaime Lannister finally arrived and Arya couldn't help but grit her teeth at the sight of him.

"Clegane! I said stop fighting– " the Lannister heir began but Arya stopped him before he could finish.

"Don't interfere, Lannister!" she snapped at the man while still backing away from the Mountain, who was now getting pissed at her for her constant evasion. "You heard the King! He wants to see how the fight ends! I don't need your help – or anyone else's for that matter!"

She added the last when Arya suddenly discovered that there was another knight who had come to stop the fight. It was Ser Arthur Dayne and he would have move to block the Mountain's outward slash if Arya had not acted instinctively and intercepted the blade with her own Valyrian sword.

There was the sound of steel clashing steel as Arya met Clegane's blade.

"I said don't interfere, Ser!" Arya hissed at the Sword of the Morning, glaring at the man, who looked astonish at the look of fury in her face. "This is my fight! And I don't need anyone to help me end it! Now, move the fucking away!"

Ser Arthur Dayne didn't need to be told twice and hastily stepped back and away from Arya's path.

"As you say, my lady."

Arya heard the knight murmur to her, but she ignored his words and focused on her opponent instead.

"Now, Clegane. Where are we?" Arya said, smiling a sinister smile. "Ah, I think I was near the part where I am about to kill you."

"Why you little bitch!" the Mountain shouted, using his strength to overpower Arya. Their swords creating such a sharp, grating noise as Arya tried her utmost to keep her sword up.

In reply, Arya simply laughed before promptly dancing away from the Mountain, purposely drawing him near the stands.

"I'll kill you, you little bitch!" Clegane threatened dangerously.

Suddenly, Arya's back hit the stands, and knew that this was the moment where she must have to act, to pretend that she was cornered.

"Shit!" Arya cursed out loud, looking left and right as if trying to find an escape.

She saw the gleam on the Mountain's eyes and knew that he must have thought that he had her cornered.

 _Idiot._ Arya thought as the giant of a man drew closer to her.

The people were shouting now, telling her to run and escape, but Arya held her ground and continued to act the mummer's farce.

"You're cornered now, you little cunt!" The Mountain declared in triumph, raising his sword up with the intent of cleaving her in half. "There's no escape for you!"

Through the shouts and yells of the crowd, Arya could hear the Prince calling out to Ser Arthur Dayne and Jaime Lannister to stop the fight.

"STOP HIM, ARTHUR, SER JAIME! STOP HIM! THIS FIGHT IS NOT RIGHT!"

And Arya knew that the two knights would follow the Prince's orders even though the King did not care how the fight would end. However, Arya was already prepared for the bloodbath that followed as the Mountain finally brought his sword in an outward slash.

Arya ducked and heard the sound of wood splintering when Clegane's sword cut through the stands, but in the process, the Mountain's sword got stuck between the wooden planks, which was Arya's intent in the first place.

She could hear people screaming and yelling in fear. The Mountain was standing close to her and with him preoccupied in trying to pull out his sword from the stands, Arya took this chance to launch her attack before Ser Arthur Dayne and Ser Jaime Lannister could stop her again.

Without a moment to waste, Arya's hand shot out and jabbed her sword deeper into the opening of the Mountain's armor, and straight into the man's harmstring.

Instantly, the Mountain went down on one knee, grunting in pain. Yet Arya did not stop moving and smoothly stood up in front of the kneeling man with her Valyrian sword in her hand.

"Valar Morghulis," she murmured to the Mountain before Arya drew her sword, and with all her might, she cut off Gregor Clegane's head, her Valryrian blade cutting straight through the Mountain's gorget and through flesh and bone, like Gregor Clegane had beheaded Arya's horse without hesitation.

At once, a drizzle of warm blood splattered across Arya's face as the Mountain's head rolled off his shoulder and into the ground, which was soon followed by the man's decapitated body.

"That's for my horse", she said monotonously.

The stands fell in silent all of a sudden.

And as Arya realized this, she looked around her and saw everyone was frozen in shock at the turn of events.

She continued to stand there in the deafening silence as all eyes were turn to her in awe and stupefaction.

Then, she swayed on her feet, suddenly feeling faint. The adrenaline she felt previously draining out of her quickly until the only thing she felt was the trickle of blood on her head.

Arya was going numb. Soon after, she fell to her knees while gradually losing consciousness.

The stands erupted into chaos as they saw her fall to the ground. She could hear people shouting in concern and the last thing she heard and saw was Ser Jaime Lannister and Ser Arthur Dayne hovering over her.

"She might have a concussion." Ser Jaime Lannister remarked as she took her by the shoulder.

"Then, she needs to be taken to the Maester immediately," said Ser Arthur Dayne.

Then, Arya knew no more.

* * *

 **Author's Note:** Thank you for reading! Your reviews fuels my passion for writing so please don't hesitate to tell me what you think! If you want to see the aesthetics, story trailer and photoshopped edits that I made for the story please check out my twitter, facebook pinterest, youtube or tumblr account. But you can always contact me on _**twitter, facebook or tumblr** _so please don't be a stranger and let us be friends!


	5. Chapter 5

Arya listened to the conversation around her while she pretended to be asleep.

"From what I've learn, she comes from Braavos based from the purple sails of her ship, but no more than that. Her squire, Yandry, is not very cooperative in providing us information about her, from what family she hails from, or even how old she is."

"I can hazard a guess that she is around six and ten."

There was a pause as Arya felt three pairs of eyes gazing down at her.

"She appears younger than that, Ser Jaime. Perhaps four and ten?"

"So young to be even participating in the tourney, and against full mounted knights no less. I can't even fathom how she managed to kill Clegane by herself."

"I'm surprise too, as you are Ser Arthur. The child has talent with the –"

"I am not a child," Arya snapped out, opening her eyes to glare at the three men who were standing in the middle of the healing tent. "And since all of you wants to know how old I am, I am seven and ten. So I am a woman grown, not a child."

The three men in turn stared at her in complete surprise.

"Yes, I am awake, have been awake for a while. And you shouldn't be talking at all in the presence of someone who is sleeping." She told them.

"We apologize, my lady. We didn't mean to –" Prince Rhaegar began.

"I am no lady," Arya corrected, glaring at him. "I am a knight."

"I mean, Ser." The Prince said, flushing. "We apologize for waking you."

"It doesn't matter." Arya said dismissively while feeling the bandages wrapped around her head. "I am awake now."

"How are you feeling?" came Ser Jaime Lannister's question, carefully watching her.

"I feel like a mountain fell on top of me,'' was her wry response, and to her surprise, all three men laugh at her words, especially Jaime Lannister.

"Well, you did brought the Mountain down." Ser Arthur Dayne said, smiling at her. "That was the best fight that I have ever seen in my life."

Arya couldn't help it when she flushed scarlet, feeling pleased with herself that even the Sword of the Morning had complimented her.

"Was that your first fight?" Prince Rhaegar asked, "Because you really did well against Clegane."

"No, that wasn't my first fight." Arya admitted, but did not elaborate further.

The Prince must have noticed her tight-lipped answer because he suddenly said, "The Maester says that you mustn't be moving too much, and you must stay at least –"

"My apologize, but I don't think I will be staying here for long, your grace." Arya said as she stood up and suddenly swayed on her feet.

At once, both Ser Jaime Lannister and Ser Arthur Dayne moved to grab a hold on each of her arm as if to stop her from falling flat on her face.

Arya was not amused. She is not some delicate flower that needed attending to.

"Ser Arthur, Ser Jaime, I am fine. You need not worry about me." Arya said as she shook her arm, trying to dislodge the hands that grip her.

Both Ser Arthur and Ser Jaime reluctantly let her go.

"I don't believe you are fine, Ser errr-" Princec Rhaegar paused abruptly, realizing something. "We never really did get your name, Ser. May I ask who you are and from what House?"

Arya stiffened at once and realized to her dismay that she was not wearing another person's face. They would surely remember her as she was now if she encountered them again using Arya Stark's face.

So she lied.

"Just Sansa of Braavos." She said. "It is an honor to meet all of you. And thank you for trying to help me earlier today." She told them, bowing respectfully. "However, I must bid my leave for I have some important matters to attend to elsewhere."

"But you are not quite recovered yet." The Prince protested as Arya began to head out the healing tent.

"But I am your grace," came Arya's response, not wanting to linger any longer in the presence of the three men who will surely recall her true face.

"Will you be attending the feast at the Castle tonight at least, Ser?" Ser Jaime Lannister asked as he walked alongside her, followed by the Prince and the Sword of the Morning.

As she came out of the tent, she is greeted by late afternoon sun. She paused for a moment to allow her eyes to adjust against the glare of sunlight while she responded to Ser Jaime's question.

"I don't think so, Ser Jaime." She said, glancing at the man. "Since I believe I shall be leaving soon tonight."

"Leaving?" "You're leaving?" The three men asked simultaneously.

"Yes, leaving." She said, looking at them. "I only wanted to attend the Tourney Sers, not the feasts."

She told them before Arya Stark walked away from their stunned gazes.

.

" _Well done, Arya Stark."_ Death said to her as soon as Arya was back in her tent. She allowed her shadowcat and direwolf to guard the entrance while she spoke to Death. " _You have accomplished your first task. Now, as for the second person that you must kill, she will be at the feast tonight."_

"You want me to go to the feast then?" Arya asked.

"Yes."

"Alright." She said grudgingly. "So who is this person that I must kill?"

There was a long dramatic pause as Arya waited for Death to answer.

And when he did, Arya felt like she had been given a gift when she heard the name being uttered.

" _Cersei Lannister."_

* * *

 _ **Author's Note:** Thank you for reading! Your reviews fuels my passion for writing so please don't hesitate to tell me what you think! If you want to see the aesthetics, story trailer and photoshopped edits that I made for the story please check out my twitter, pinterest, youtube or tumblr account. But you can always contact me on twitter, facebook or tumblr so please don't be a stranger and let us be friends! _


	6. Chapter 6

" _To make it easier for you to draw your target from the feast, I shall give you a forged missive from Jaime Lannister." Death told her as he handed Arya a small, torn parchment._

 _Arya took the parchment and began to read the missive._

 _ **Meet me at the Western Tower.**_

 _ **J. L.**_

" _You can use any face to disguise yourself as a serving maid at this point. Give the missive to your target after she has too much to drink. Make certain that her cup is never empty. Once you are certain that she is drunk, give the missive to her," Death said, "But you must go to the location before your target arrives."_

" _How do you want me to kill the bitch?" Arya asks, savage excitement clear in her eyes._

" _You must push her off the tower." Death said dryly, "And whether you want her to see your true face or not, it's entirely up to you."_

" _My face." Arya said in determination. "I want her to see my face as she falls to her death. I want my face to be the last thing she sees when she dies."_

.

"More drink!" a knight called and Elisa the serving maid hurried forward to fill the cup of the drunken lout.

"More Dornish red, milord?" Elisa asked as she neared the drunken Lannister knight. A pitcher of drink ready in her hand.

"Yes, yes, more dornish red, woman." The knight said as he looked at her. "Pour me some more of that."

"Alright, milord." Elisa replied, and began pouring the drink into the knight's tankard.

"That's enough, woman!" the knight barked and Elisa hastily moved away from the knight's grabby hands.

She then moved towards the other table, where some of the Kingsguard were assembled, just next to the table of the royal family.

"Do you think she's coming to the feast, Ser Jaime?" She heard Ser Arthur Dayne murmur to the other knight as she poured a cup of Dornish red on Ser Arthur's cup.

"I haven't seen her arrive yet, Ser Arthur. Perhaps she will be arriving later tonight," was Ser Jaime's quite answer.

"Or not at all," said another Kingsguard, whom she knew as Prince Lewyn Martell. "Be prepared to be disappointed boys, for the woman knight that you are currently waiting for might not show up in such festivities tonight."

"She probably has some lover tucked in by her side this very moment," was Ser Oswell Whent's sour suggestion.

"So true, Ser Oswell, that kind of woman is just too good to be true." Prince Lewyn Martell said, "She probably has a man waiting for her to return from her knightly adventures."

The people at the table fell silent thereafter, except for the occasional thanks Elisa received from the Kingsguards after filling their cups with wine.

After making sure that the Kingsguards had their drink, Elisa then move to the royal table, where the Prince and the Queen were.

"Why do you keep looking at the door, Rhaegar?" asked the Queen when Elisa poured a pitcher of arbor gold on the Queen's cup.

"Oh, nothing mother. I was just expecting for someone to arrive," was the Prince's reply.

"Who?" The Queen mother asked.

"The woman knight who fought the Mountain and won," came the Prince's answer.

"Oh, _that_ woman…" the Queen said, looking towards the entrance to the Great Hall as well. "Perhaps she won't be coming to the feast, son."

"Still, I can't help but hope that she does arrive." Prince Rhaegar said.

Elisa wanted to roll her eyes when she heard what the Prince said, but stopped herself in time, instead she poured the Prince a cup of Arbor gold and receive a gentle thanks for her service.

"Thanks," the Prince said, giving her a kind smile.

Elisa simply curtsied and moved away from the table. She went back to the Lannister table where Cersei Lannister was. Elisa moved to stand beside the Lady while she poured copious amount of Arbor Gold in the woman's cup.

"Did I ask for more drink?" Cersei Lannister snapped at her, glaring at Elisa fiercely like a lioness.

"No, milady." Elisa manage to stutter out, bowing her head low.

"See to it that you only pour me a drink if I say so," Cersei Lannister demanded and Elisa nodded her head hastily.

"Aye, milady."

A little later, Elisa the serving maid was smirking to herself when she noticed Cersei Lannister was babbling, and people were beginning to stare at the woman in amusement. Despite Cerse's order earlier, Elisa was able to slipped a strong concoction of wine into the woman's drink and after making certain that Cersei Lannister was thoroughly drunk, Elisa then slipped the parchment into the other woman's hand, who looked startled at Elisa's action.

"From Ser Jaime," Elisa murmured to the woman who brightened up upon hearing the man's name.

Immediately, Elisa the serving maid slipped from the festivities and hurried towards the Western Tower, where she tore away Elisa's face and was replaced by Arya Stark.

Arya hid in the shadows as she waited for her target to arrive. Sooner than she expected, she heard the hurried footsteps of someone climbing up the Tower steps.

"Jaime?"

Arya heard the voice of Cersei Lannister calling out and Arya grinned, stepping further back into the shadows when the Lannister bitch came into view.

"Jaime? I'm here," called Cersei and Arya watched when the woman looked around the empty tower for her blonde brother.

"That's odd,"

Arya heard Cersei murmur to herself.

"What's odd?" Arya asked as she finally stepped out from her hiding place.

"Who – You!" Cersei Lannister said the moment her eyes fell upon Arya's face.

"You're the woman who attack the Mountain! What are you doing here?" Cersei asked while Arya prowled towards her target with the intention to lead her prey towards her trap.

"Just enjoying the peace that this place provides." Arya replied, still moving towards Cersei Lannister who began to inch towards the window where Arya wanted her to be.

"You're not supposed to be here!" Cersei Lannister snapped out as she finally stood with her back towards the window.

"Why?" Arya asked in amusement as she halted a good distance from her prey. "So that you can fuck your brother here, in this very tower?"

She saw how the bitch's eyes widened in shock after hearing Arya's words.

"Wha – How dare you suggest that of me and my bro–!" Cersei Lannister began, sounding outrage.

"It's not a suggestion. It's the truth." Arya interrupted, her eyes flashing dangerously. "Oh, I know your secret Cersei Lannister. In how you like to fuck your twin brother, Jaime Lannister, beneath your father's roof. Don't deny it!"

"Lies!" Cersei Lannister screeched, striding towards Arya with so much fury in the woman's eyes that anyone would have quaked at the sight of it.

But not Arya Stark.

Oh no, Arya Stark just simply looked calmly at the Lioness before her and bared her fangs, or rather, took out her daggers and showed it to the Lannister bitch who halted at the sight of Arya's weapons.

"I speak only the truth, you bitch." Arya said, her words spoken loudly in the quiet of the Tower as she immediately dashed forward and towards Cersei Lannister who in turn tried to run away from the danger that Arya presented.

"The things I do for family," Arya said before she pushed Cersei Lannister off the Tower window with all her might.

Then, Arya watched unemotionally when the Lannister bitch fell screaming to her death and landed in loud crunch of broken bones at the bottom of the tower.

.

Later on, Arya Stark was looking at herself in the mirror and the way her dress clung to her flattering figure.

"It's not too late to join the feast, I think." She told her reflection, who smiled wickedly back at her. "For it's a night of celebration."


	7. Chapter 7

Arya immediately felt the stares on her as soon as she arrived at the feast. Her blue Braavosi-styled dress stuck up like a sore thumb which showed most of her flattering figure and complimented her pale skin.

A dress made of Myrish and Qartheen cloths that left nothing to the imagination.

After she stepped inside the room, Arya instantly went straight for a servant girl carrying a pitcher of Dornish red and asked for a cup. Thereafter, she slinked through the crowd and found a corner where she could watch the feast with an unobstructed view.

However, it didn't take long for someone to come seeking her out.

They must have seen her entering the feast late.

She could make out the tall man with silver hair making his way towards her. His steps confident and purposeful while his eyes met Arya's across the distance.

Prince Rhaegar Targaryen looked handsome in his red doublet and black trousers while he walked towards her.

Arya merely waited for him to arrive while she sipped her wine.

Glancing around the room, she discovered that some people had notice the Prince making his way towards her and was starting to whisper amongst themselves.

 _Oh joy, gossipmongers_. She thought wryly.

"Are you enjoying the feast Lady Sansa?" came the Prince's voice as he neared.

"It's _Ser_ Sansa, your grace." She corrected him, "And yes I am enjoying the feast. As you can see I've taken a liking to your Dornish red."

"That's good to hear," the Prince said while he halted in front of her. "I myself prefer Dornish red than Arbor gold."

"That's surprising," was her comment as she gazed at the Prince. "I thought you more of an Arbor gold man than the Dornish red."

"Yes, well…I don't like Dornish red when I first tried it, but I start to like it more when I get to know it better. It's an acquired taste, Ser Sansa," came the Prince's reply.

"I agree. It is, indeed, an acquired taste." Arya responded, sipping her Dornish red and allowing the spicy wine to go down her throat.

"How's your head injury?" the Prince suddenly inquired.

"It's fine," came her reply. "Better than before. I don't feel any pain now that the Maester gave me a medicine for it."

"I'm relieve to hear that." The Prince said, "And here I thought you wouldn't come to the feast because of your injury."

"Were you waiting for me then, your grace?" Arya asked curiously. She watched when the Prince flushed pink at her question.

"Yes, I was indeed." Prince Rhaegar admitted, straightening up his spine. "I was waiting for you to arrive so that I may speak to you."

"Is that all?" She asked him, "You only want to speak to me?"

"No," Prince Rhaegar said as he extended his hand towards her. "I want a dance with you as well, if you will allow me."

"And here I thought you only wanted to talk about wines with me, your grace." She told him in amusement while she accepted his hand and placed her finished wine on top of the platter that a serving maid was carrying.

Then, they began to walk towards the dance floor. The crowd parting for them as they passed.

"As much as I want to talk about your taste for wine, I would rather enjoy dancing with you, Ser Sansa." Prince Rhaegar said, placing a hand on her waist while he held her other hand.

"As do I, my prince." Arya replied while she placed a hand on the Prince's shoulder.

"Were you taught the Westerosi dance in Braavos, Ser Sansa?" Prince Rhaegar asked as they began to dance.

"Yes, I was." She said. "My mother was adamant that I learned them when I was a child."

At the thought of her dead mother, she became morose.

"Well, that's good then, for you dance wonderfully." The Prince remarked.

"Thank you," She said, smiling while they whirled around the dance floor. "You're a great dancer too, your grace."

The Prince let out a chuckle at her comment and said, "I hope so. I don't want to disappoint you after I offered you a dance. And it's unbecoming for a Prince if I stepped on my dance partner's toes."

"Don't worry, your grace. Even if you step on my toes, I'll still tell you that you are a great dancer." She said in jest, winking at him.

Prince Rhaegar laughed once more and Arya suddenly felt giddy after listening to him laugh abundantly.

So for two minutes, Arya allowed herself to enjoy the Prince's company. They continued to talk and dance and simply marvel at each other's presence while the people looked on.

However, she knew it wouldn't last long for a voice suddenly interrupted them.

"May I cut in, your grace?"

Both Prince Rhaegar and Arya turned to see Ser Jaime Lannister standing there on the dance floor.

Prince Rhaegar simply smiled at the knight and nodded his head.

"But of course, Ser Jaime. You may." The Prince said, stepping back from Arya.

"Thank you for the dance, your grace." She told the Prince.

"It won't be the last one you'll have with me, Ser Sansa." Prince Rhaegar informed her as he reached out and took her hand. He gave her hand a kiss before he let it go.

Arya blushed at the action.

"I intend to dance with you for as long as propriety allows." The Prince informed her.

"Alright," She nodded her head in agreement.

"I'll speak to you later then, Ser Sansa." The Prince bowed to her and then nodded his head to Ser Jaime before he walked back to his table.

Arya then turned her attention to the blonde man standing beside her.

"Ser Sansa," Ser Jaime Lannister said as he reached out for her.

"Ser Jaime," Arya acknowledged him, allowing the man to place his hand on her waist and hold her.

"How's your night been?" the blonde-man asked as they started to dance.

"It's been… _interesting_." She answered coolly while she recalled what happened to Cersei Lannister. _His_ sister. "And yours?"

"Same as yours. It's becoming interesting..." Ser Jaime replied. "Now that I have the honor to be dancing with the Lady Knight who brought down the Mountain that Rides."

"Is that the only reason you wanted to dance with me?" She asked, her eyes narrowing at the blonde man, "To be seen with the Lady Knight who brought down the Mountain that Rides?"

"Of course not!" Ser Jaime said defensively, "I want to dance with you because you are an interesting woman. But more than that, I want to speak to you."

"I see…" She muttered, meeting Ser Jaime's green eyes and only sensing his sincerity in his gaze. "I believe you."

"Good," Ser Jaime said, sounding relieved. "I apologize for my statement earlier. I didn't mean to appear so…so _pretentious_ to you."

"Apology accepted," She said, shrugging her shoulders.

"Thank you, Ser Sansa, for understanding." The blonde man said to her.

There was a tensed pause as the two continued to dance.

"So how's your head injury?" Ser Jaime inquired, changing the subject.

"It's fine." She replied in a curt tone.

"Did the Maester give you something for the pain?"

"Yes, he did." She told him, "If he hadn't given me something, I wouldn't be here dancing at all. I would have stayed in my tent and slept all night long."

"I'm glad that he gave you something then," Ser Jaime remarked.

"Thank you for sending him to me after I left the healing tent," She said to him, "From what I understood, it was you who told the Maester that I might needed something for my pain."

"With a head injury like yours, of course you needed a pain medication. So I thought to allow Maester Walden to give you something for the pain." Ser Jaime explained.

"Yes, I did need the pain medication. So thank you once again for allowing the Maester to come to me," Arya said.

"You are very welcome, Ser Sansa," was Ser Jaime's response, flashing Arya a charming smile.

Once more, they weren't given another opportunity to converse further when another voice said.

"May I cut in?"

Both stopped dancing at once while their heads turned to the side and they saw Ser Arthur Dayne standing there with an expectant look on his face.

"Ser Arthur," Ser Jaime said in a serious tone while Arya greeted the Sword of the Morning with far more enthusiasm than she had previously shown to her other dance partners, "Ser Arthur!"

In all honesty, Arya would rather dance with anyone at the moment rather than dance with Ser Jaime Lannister. She couldn't properly talk to the blonde man without remembering what she did to his sister not too long ago. However, now that Ser Arthur had arrived, Arya would rather dance with the Sword of the Morning than the future Kingslayer.

"Of course, you may cut in!" She told the white knight, who appeared bemused at her excitement.

Ser Arthur Dayne glanced at Ser Jaime Lannister, who simply nodded his head in acknowledgement.

"You may cut in and dance with the Lady Knight, Ser Arthur," Ser Jaime said.

"Thank you, Ser Jaime." Ser Arthur told the blonde man.

"Ser Sansa, I will speak with you later." Ser Jaime told Arya, "Perhaps I shall dance with you once more after the Prince."

Arya inwardly grimaced and said to him, "Of course."

"I'll see you later then, Ser Sansa." The blonde man bowed before leaving the dance floor.

"You seem to be in such a hurry to dismiss Ser Jaime, Ser Sansa," came Ser Arthur's remark as he pulled her closer for a dance.

"Was I too obvious?" asked Arya while she allowed herself to be held for the third time that night.

"Yes, you were," was Ser Arthur's reply.

"Well, I don't mean too." She said to the white knight.

"It no longer matters. I'm sure Ser Jaime didn't take offense." Ser Arthur assured her.

"I hope so," was Arya's only answer.

There was a short pause as they dance to the next music.

"How are you liking the Tourney so far?" the dark-haired man inquired.

"Other than the spectacle that I made earlier today, I believe the Tourney appears to be pretty tame to me." She remarked dryly.

"Why do you say that?" Ser Arthur asked curiously.

"Well, if you could only see how the Braavosi duelers go to great lengths in defending the honor of their woman every night at the Moon Pool, you will understand what I mean." She told him.

"I never heard about that, although I've heard that the Braavosi water dancers frequently duel to display their skill." The Sword of the Morning reported.

"It's true," She agreed. "They duel in the Moon Pool near the Sealord Palace to prove their worth."

"I see…" Ser Arthur muttered before he asked her, "May I know if you are a water dancer, Ser Sansa?"

"As a matter of fact, I am." She admitted, "I'm a water dancer first, and a knight, only second."

"That's probably why you fight and dance so well," Ser Arthur said appreciatively as they whirled around amongst the dancers.

Arya let out a laugh at the knight's words.

"Yes, indeed." She replied, looking up and meeting the man's dark violet eyes. "And you are a great dancer yourself, Ser Arthur."

"Thank you," the knight replied, grinning widely down at her. "You know…the Prince warned me not to step on your toes when I dance with you. He said you'll skewer me with your valyrian steel sword if I do."

"Did he now?" Arya asked, chuckling.

And with her eyes twinkling with mischief, she leaned closer to him and whispered in his ear, "What the Prince said is mostly true. If you stepped on my toes, I would do more than skewer you with my valyrian steel sword, Ser Arthur. So you better watch your steps."

After having said that, Arya leaned back and discovered that the knight before her was flushed scarlet, perhaps from their closeness.

Then, there was suddenly a prickling sensation at the back of her neck, like someone – or several people - were looking at her.

Arya looked up and around her surroundings. She immediately noticed that some of the courtiers were glancing in their direction and whispering amongst themselves.

"Don't mind them," Ser Arthur said after noticing her glance. "They are mostly curious about you and that's why they are looking at you like that."

"I don't think so," She muttered.

That was the moment when the orchestral music changed and they immediately stopped dancing.

"Here comes the Prince," Ser Arthur suddenly said out loud.

Arya turned around and saw the Prince making his way towards them.

As soon as Prince Rhaegar arrived, the Sword of the Morning let her go.

"Thank you, Ser Sansa, for the dance," Ser Arthur said, bowing deeply to her. "I'll have another one if you will allow…perhaps after Ser Jaime Lannister?"

"Yes, of course." Arya told him. "I'll dance with you again."

"Alright, I'll see you soon then." Ser Arthur replied, flashing her a wide grin that made Arya's heart flutter for a moment.

Then, the Sword of the Morning was gone and Arya was left facing the Dragon Prince once more.

"May I have this dance, Ser Sansa?" Prince Rhaegar said, extending his hand towards her.

Without hesitation, she took his hand and said, "Yes, you may."

.

.

.

So for the rest of the night, Arya Stark dance and talk with all three men, and some other noble lordlings that flock towards her. She talked and danced and celebrated the death of both Cersei Lannister and Gregor Clegane that night.

However, in the next morning, Arya knew that she had another person to kill in the Tourney.

As to who is was, Arya could only guess.


	8. Chapter 8

Cersei Lannister's body was found at the bottom of the Western Tower the next morning. At this discovery, most of the people at the Tourney were in shock and they began speculating about who could be responsible for the woman's death.

Arya, of course, ignored the gossips and simply resumed her day like nothing happened.

Most importantly, she wanted to keep a low profile, even though no one suspected her for committing the crime. Yet.

.

.

.

"The next person you must kill is King Aerys Targaryen." Death told her the moment Arya contacted him the next morning.

"You want me to kill who now?" She asked.

"I want you to kill the King," Death repeated.

"And how do you want me to kill him?" She inquired.

"With poison, most specifically the Tears of Lys."

"When do you want me to do it?"

"Tonight. During the private dinner with the royal family...you must use the face of the King's food taster and slip the poison in the King's drink."

"That sounds easy enough...but who is going to be there during dinner?"

"The Queen, the Prince, and probably two of the Kingsguards will be there."

"And how do I slip the poison with four other people looking on?"

"I will provide you with a hidden contraption to hold the poison. You will put it around your wrist, which will be hidden beneath your sleeve. The contraption has a secret mechanism wherein once you press it, it will shoot the poison into the King's drink."

"Where is this contraption you speak of?"

"Yandry, your servant, is fetching it as we speak."

"Well, I can't wait to try it on."

.

.

.

The royal suite is as silent as a tomb, despite the six occupants inside it.

No one spoke. Not even the Queen or Prince who sat alongside the King in a round table at the center of the room. The only sound that could be heard is the crackling sound of the fire in the fireplace and the heavy breathing of the King.

The family didn't talk about anything, not even Cersei Lannister's death. Perhaps they found the topic too morbid to discuss at the dinner table.

Arya, disguised as Eroll the food taster, sensed the palpable tension in the air and couldn't help but feel affected by it. Her palms were clammy and her heart was racing as the royal family waited for dinner to be serve by the Lannister servants.

They didn't have to wait long, for a moment later, they heard a knock at the door. The two Kingsguards stationed at the door - Ser Arthur Dayne and Ser Gerold Hightower - immediately admitted the servants bearing trays of food.

The procession of servants came in and delivered the food at the royal family's table. Arya barely glance at the contents of the trays, instead she concentrated hard on the contraption hidden beneath her sleeve. The time to use the contraption was drawing near and Arya hoped that everything would work out just fine.

"Food taster, come here." King Aerys ordered and Arya immediately moved to obey. As Arya neared the King, she immediately see the bowl of potage beside the King's wineglass.

"Come and taste the potage," The King said to her and Arya did as instructed. She used the spoon she was asked to carry and took a good portion of the soup. Afterward, she brought the spoonful of potage into her mouth and savored it. She could taste the meat and vegetables in the soup, which was probably boiled and stirred until it formed into a thick mush.

It tasted delicious.

Too bad Arya wouldn't be able to enjoy the food or anything at all, not when she was about to kill the King.

"It's safe to eat, your grace." Arya told the King. "I don't detect any poison in it."

"Are you certain?" King Aerys asked, eyeing her warily.

"Yes, I am completely certain." She replied, nodding her head in affirmation.

"If you are wrong, and I am poisoned, I will have you burn alive." The King threatened and Arya was tempted to slit the man's throat and be done with the pretense.

However, considering that there were two Kingsguards stationed at the door, Arya was wise enough not to follow after her instinct to kill the King in front of witnesses.

"The potage is safe to eat, your grace." Arya repeated. "Your wine, however, must be tested as well."

Arya reminded the King, hoping to change the subject.

"Yes, yes, my wine." King Aerys replied, "Taste it, if you must."

Arya did as instructed and grabbed the wine glass at the table and poured the bottle of arbor gold. A moment later, she drank the wine and felt the burn down her throat and straight into her stomach. The Arbor gold was too strong that Arya was tempted to spit it out, but stopped herself from doing so.

"The wine is safe as well, your grace." She told him after a while. She placed the wine glass back unto the table, but not before Arya activated the hidden mechanism.

With the insides of her wrist touching the rim of the wine glass, she pressed the mechanism and instantly heard something hiss softly. Arya coughed loudly to hide what she was doing and sensed more than see when the poison shot out from the small contraption around her wrist and towards the wineglass half-filled with arbor gold.

"Now that your food taster has tasted your food and wine father. Might mother and I begin eating?" Prince Rhaegar asked and Arya finally directed her attention towards the Silver Prince.

"Yes, of course," King Aerys said, waving his hand. "You may start eating. Both of you."

"Thank you, father." Prince Rhaegar replied, bowing his head.

Once more, the room fell silent, except for the sound of utensils being used while the royal family ate. Arya had moved to stand a distance away from the royal family and simply observed everything around her. Ser Arthur and Ser Gerold remained standing at attention at the door while staring at nothing in particular.

The second course arrived a few minutes later. This time it was a stuffed peacock and once again Arya was ordered to taste the food right before the King did. The same went for the third and fourth course, which was Mutton in Onion-Ale Broth and pears in red wine respectively. As the dinner progressed, Arya continued to observe how the King drank his wine and wondered when the poison was going to take effect.

She hoped that the Tears of Lys would start affecting the King _after_ the dinner. Not during the dinner. Because Arya was certain that she couldn't escape from there without taking out two outrageously strong Kingsguards and a Prince first, especially after they realized that she was responsible for poisoning the King.

However, Arya must have run out of luck because she finally began to notice the effects of the poison on the King.

The King began to sweat and become pale during the fifth course. The King was eating a selection of nuts and he seemed to have trouble swallowing it.

Any moment now and the people in the room would notice the King's pale condition.

Arya prepared herself to run. Her eyes eyeing the only exit to the room, which was guarded by two Kingsguards.

The moment the King collapsed on the table. Arya Stark knew at once that she was done for.

"My King!" "Father!"

Both Queen Rhaella and Prince Rhaegar cried out as they abruptly stood up from their chair. At the same time, the two Kingsguards run towards the King, who by this point, was grimacing and groaning at the table.

After the Kingsguards vacated the doorway, Arya saw her chance to escape. Immediately, she tried hard to remain unnoticeable by anyone in the room while she made her way towards the door.

"Your grace!" Ser Gerold said while she half-ran, half-walked towards the door.

"I've been poisoned!" King Aerys moaned loudly while his face contorted in pain. "Someone has poisoned me!"

"Where's the food taster?" the Queen suddenly asked, probably noticing Arya's absence from her original spot.

"He is getting away!" She heard Ser Arthur shout and Arya looked behind her just in time to see the two Kingsguards coming after her.

Arya didn't wait for them to catch up to her and so she ran hard from there like her life depended on it.


End file.
